A deep loathing
by sakurablossoms12
Summary: ...it made my insides gurgle and spit at the name of Victoria."


**A deep loathing**

**Okay! This story is all mine. Its not that great cause I kinda rushed on it.. Hehe**

**This is actually a short story for my English project. Although I dont want to take all the credit.**

**I would like to thank DemonInsideMe for writing her wonderful story "Mental." I originally was gonna borrow the idea from her but I ended up writing this. Hehe..**

**Well, enjoi! Review please! :D**

They say death was the last and final awakening, either you go to Heaven or Hell. Murder is a sin… Hell awaits you. I didn't find any traces of guilt when I killed her. My mother, that is. Or should I say step-mother? What I found was unbearable pleasure. It will surprise you how easily I had killed her. Listen and you'll see and _feel_ my hatred and anger towards that wretched woman.

I loved my father, I really did. But the very thought of him marrying such a vile creature made my insides gurgle and spit at the name of _Victoria_. But I wanted him to be happy so I approved this so called love affair of his.

However, as years passed my father developed some sort of disease. Not just any kind of disease like the flu or anything of that sort. He had gone mental. Mental over my mother's death. My _real_ mother, that is. I found it rather odd that he'd grieve over his ex-wife while married with his new wife. Also, I found it odd because mother died over 5 years ago and he only grieved now. How curious…

Of course, during his little phase of going mad he died. Leaving me behind with little ol' Victoria. Let me tell you, she was fairly beautiful- but not as beautiful as my mother, my _real_ mother- and very slender. She was very welcoming and acted as if she loved me like her own child… at least when father was around. When he wasn't, her attitude was bitter and loathed every inch of my body. I didn't mind though. I'm glad she hated me as much as I hated her. It was how I wanted it.

Longer and longer I had to cope up with her. She was hideous! Always treating me as if I was the biggest flaw in her life, which… I probably was. And again, I liked it that way. "Get out!" she always says. But I held my place. I wanted to make her miserable. I wanted to feel the pleasure of her depression. Her Anger. Her _Hatred._

Others would have left. Ran away from her or something. But I wanted to watch her suffer. To watch her writhe in pain. And I want to be the one who causes it. Yes, I had planned it from the very beginning. Ever since I saw her walking down that aisle with that veil covering that repulsive face of hers! I could see her. The _real_ her. She hid behind that mask of make-up and innocent smiles. She was a monster! A monster, I tell you! A _MONSTER!_

I couldn't wait till the night of her death. The night I get to see her drown in my own acrimony. Now you may say I'm going mad but you haven't experienced the deep and silent agony that I've been keeping bottled up inside for all these years. I am not insane! It made perfect sense to me. She aggravated me, to a sense I can't even explain. Haven't you ever been so annoyed with someone that you just wanted to kill them but you were too much of a coward to execute it? I, for one, am not a coward! The very thought of killing Victoria gave me goosebumps that excited me even more. It tingled my very core. My spine. My head. My heart! It was my job to, let's say, "avenge" my father. She did this to him. She was the reason for his death! Her cruel, not to mention annoying wails led him to miss my mother and grieve. I know that he wanted mother back, as did I. She pushed him into loving her. The whole thing was a scam!

She was in the kitchen, cooking our meal. I bore my glare into the back of her hideous head. She was smiling, I already knew it. One of those innocent smiles that could fool anybody she pleased to fool. But not me. I wanted to smack that smile off her stupid face and tell her she could burn in hell… I truly wish…

"Eat, my child," she uttered with sickening sweetness visible in her tone. When she plastered herself onto the seat across from me, I haven't moved a bit. And it looked as if she wasn't going to either. Two statues in the table, one with a smirk one the other a smile, glaring at each other. Tsk tsk, those eyes of hers were the most beastly shade of gray. The dim light reflected over it, thus making it much like a mirror. The reflection of my own self showed clearly in those eyes. It stared back at me with no emotion. It was so unappealing and grotesque. I couldn't wait rid of it forever! "Eat." Her thin, raspy voice pierced my ear making it bleed and screech at the hideous sound.

"I don't favor poison." I spat to her, a small smile on my lips. She gave out a low and stifled chuckle.

"Don't you worry, my child. I assure you it's not poisoned." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, proving that she had just lied. She then continued to divulge to me how much she loved me and would never plan to lose me. Focusing over to the kitchen behind her, I catch a glimpse of the set of knives on the countertop. Yes, the plan had begun. I could fall asleep knowing that _she_ won't be there when I wake up.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" I ask with false kindness and she nodded slightly, annoyance written on her features. With big strides, I finally made to the knives sitting on the counter. Carefully and swiftly, I inspected each perfect knife whose soon would be buried deep into that woman's repulsive heart. I ran my finger through the shiny, reflective blade and sensed impatience of my dear stepmother in the other room. Quickly, I took the biggest knife and walked back into the room. Oh how genius amI! I walked back so calmly and sincere that she didn't notice a thing! Anyways, I advanced behind her, my weapon wrapped tightly by my right hand.

"Why stepmother, you must be so tired!" I gasped in fake realization. "Let me give you a massage." Before she could turn around to protest, I grabbed her head and centered the knife across her neck. "Shh, Shh," The sounds of her screams were muffled by my hand that wrapped around her mouth. "I'll make it fast and painless. I promise." I reassured her with this lie. Her gray orbs stared at me in horror. I gave her a small cut only above her collarbone to close those evil eyes of hers. She gave out a shriek but only entered my ear as a small whimper. My body tingled at the sound while her body trembled wildly with fear. "You know, I've always hated you." I whispered coldly in her ear then cut a much bigger and deeper cut in her throat. I let her go just in time to hear her give a loud screech. It was the most beautiful sound she's ever made. She clutched at her throat, her hand was a nice shade of red. _Blood_.

"You're a monster!" She managed to cough out but choked and gurgled the blood pooling in her mouth. I merely watched and waited for her torture wasn't nearly done. The carpet was drenched with blood but it looked as if it were just painted black. She sputtered fresh blood onto my clothes but it didn't seem to concern me.

I sighed, bored and kneeled in front of her. Playing with the knife in my hand and staring at her with no emotion whatsoever I declared, "you're gonna die tonight." She whimpered and sobbed, still clutching her bloody throat.

"Please, don't." she whispered. I beamed at her with fake benevolence. No chance. Chuckling to myself, I centered the tip of my weapon to my stepmother's chest and swiftly thrust it in her. She screamed in obvious pain for I was killing her slowly and agonizingly. Those eyes were once again hidden behind her long eyelashes. Her forehead creased, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched as she attempted to take the pain away. My stepmother grabbed my hands- that were still grasping the knife- and tried to pry it away from her dying body. This only made me thrust in deeper and resulted in her giving up. My eyes, still showing no signs of emotion, watched as my hand took the now bloody knife out of her. I marveled at how beautiful my stepmother looked with a bloody hole deep in her chest.

"Stepmother! You look quite dazzling!" I admired her as she lay there with both hands gripping on her wounds, moaning in terror and pain. "Now do you feel my hatred towards you?" I all but yelled at her. "Do you feel how much hurt you put me through when you killed my father! You can never replace my mother!" At these last words, I knifed her deep in her body. Over and over again, crying over the pleasure it gave me to hear her screams. To end it all, I stabbed her right where her hideous, black heart should be.


End file.
